


Raise from the abyss where I'm stuck

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-sexual Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: Somethingcalled to him, and he woke up.
Kudos: 3





	Raise from the abyss where I'm stuck

There were feathers everywhere.

Heaps of feathers, shivering like a living beast, ready to pounce. Hiding the floor. Absorbing the light with their deep, otherworldly _darkness_.

Then Megumi heard a chuckle.

He tried to turn his head to see who was there and realized everything _hurt_. He couldn't move. Even _breathing_ was painful enough to bring him to the brink of passing out.

"Relax," the voice soothed, warm like a snake in the sun. "I've got you."

That could not be. Megumi was... Had he not been Erased? Just thinking about it made him dizzy.

Something was wrong.

Black feathers.

The only feathered being Megumi knew was the Composer, and his wings were pure white. It could not be him. Or could it? No, the voice was wrong.

"Shhh, stop thinking, you'll only hurt yourself..."

Megumi tried to talk but only managed a pitiful whimper.

A hand came to cup his cheek, the thumb caressing just under his eye. Through the fog slowing down his brain, Megumi looked at the man touching him.

He didn't know him.

"You've always been so perfectly dedicated to the City... Even now I can hear your heart singing its love for Shibuya. But you're mine now, all mine."

Fear sluggishly took over. The stranger knew too much, and Megumi nothing. He wanted to hide, and scream, and cry.

"Shhh, it's alright..."

And the stranger kissed him.

Megumi startled, but the man gripped his jaw with a force at odds with the gentleness of his tongue against Megumi's lips. When Megumi let his mouth open, the stranger hummed appreciatively and _breathed into him_.

It burnt.

It burnt like sitting alive in a fire, like having his flesh plunged into boiling water. It burnt like _Hell_.

Then, slowly, the wave receded, leaving Megumi sobbing in the man's arms, gripping him with all the strength he had left. The stranger just went on kissing him, soft but unrelenting.

After a while, he stopped and Megumi slumped against him, boneless, too far beyond exhausted to care.

He didn't hurt anymore.

"Sleep well Megumi," the stranger whispered. "You won't end like me. You're safe from Taboo now. Alive and _whole_."


End file.
